1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a wireless security device, and more particularly, relates to a wireless security device for reducing EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) and maintaining antenna performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) is defined as any electromagnetic occurrence which degrades performance of apparatuses, equipments and systems, or damages lives and inanimate objects. EMI may result from electromagnetic noise, useless signals, or changes in transmission media. Leakage radiation from transmission media is caused by energy of high frequency waves and signal modulation.
For example, an antenna in an electronic communication device is usually affected by electromagnetic waves from other electronic components, thereby reducing communication quality.